


Sapnap Goes Home

by KarkatWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatWrites/pseuds/KarkatWrites
Summary: this was inspired by recent events (Sapnap going to Dream) and i decided to write about it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Sapnap Goes Home

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Castle bullied me into writing this. Castle, if you're reading this, I hope you love it.

No matter how far he drove, where in the world Sapnap was, he always knew the streets would lead him back to Dream. His Dream. That was all he could think about as he drove home from Houston. Road markers and billboards dotted the long, long highway, a bright distraction from the seemingly endless night he drove through.

"Remind me why you're going to Houston again?" Dream had asked, playing with his boyfriend's hair one lazy Tuesday morning.

"Mmh gotta help my sister move." Sapnap sleepily responded, head on Dream's chest.

"And you don't need any help?" Sapnap just shook his head, causing Dream to lose his hold on Sapnap's hair. Dream chuckled a little, before planting a sweet kiss on his lover's scalp.

That had been a week and a half ago, and Sapnap had missed Dream every second of it. They called, talking about their days, and how much they missed each other, as well as random topics, like the rising price of lettuce at their local grocery store, and anything else that crossed their minds. They sent photos too, plenty of moving boxes from Sap’s end, and a couple of photos from Dream’s end that completely flustered his boyfriend. He began to blush again at the memory, as the blue-black sky transitioned to dawn.

Sapnap’s eyes were getting heavy now, but he didn’t want to burn daylight by stopping to rest. He was over halfway home and didn’t want Dream to wait longer than he had to. He pulled over and called Karl, and merged back onto the road when his friend answered.

“Hello?” Karl’s sleepy voice crackled over the phone “Sap?”

“Hey man, did I wake you up? Sorry.” he expressed to his friend.

“Oh no, it’s no problem! I just gotta m-move.” small grunting sounds were heard over the phone as Sapnap assumes Karl is extracting himself from Alex’s loving arms. Not long after, footsteps were heard.

“Yo man, you still there?” Karl asked his longtime friend.

“Oh yeah, I have just been driving.” Sapnap chuckled, as he stared ahead at the road. “But I’m getting kinda tired, ya get me? I just want someone to talk with me so I don’t y’know, fall asleep at the whe- Jesus Christ do you know how to drive? No. Go home.”

“Everything alright Sap?” the other asked.

“Oh yeah, this fucker doesn’t know how to drive but that’s ok." Sapnap chuckled softly.

"So what's up bro? everything alright?" Karl queried.

"I just need someone to talk to me till I make it back to Dream. There are only a few hours left and I'm exhausted." 

"Anything for you.”

They talked for a while, catching up on each other’s lives, as dawn became morning and the distance between the lovers lessened. Karl hung up as Sapnap pulled into the driveway of the home he shares with his boyfriend.

“Hey!” Dream smiled as Sapnap let himself in, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Dream.”


End file.
